For many years, the primary method of applying lubricants or die release agents to the surfaces of a die casting die has been through spraying of a liquid carried lubricant onto the die cavity surfaces when the die pair is open. More recently, several forms of lubricating mechanisms or apparatus for use in conjunction with die casting apparatus have been proposed but it is not believed that they have met with wide-spread acceptance.